


I carry your wounded dreams, like the devil's deeds in the pocket of my jeans

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [19]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Massage, Rely on you like I've never knew was possible, Showing true colors in the dim light of the kitchen, Soulmates, This is making my mind tingle with pleasure, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Love, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "I don't exist when you don't see meI don't exist when you're not hereWhat the eye don't see won't break the heartYou can make believe when we're apartBut when you leave I disappearWhen you don't see me..."





	I carry your wounded dreams, like the devil's deeds in the pocket of my jeans

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't exist when you don't see me  
I don't exist when you're not here  
What the eye don't see won't break the heart  
You can make believe when we're apart  
But when you leave I disappear  
When you don't see me..."

She wasn't used to intimacy - intrusiveness maybe, but not intimacy. She had learned from a young age that being too close to others always will result in misery and nothing good could ever come out of it. She had shied away from it, believing it would kill her, not knowing she was already dying, dying for human contact and for someone to touch her, to hold her. Without realizing, she had waited her whole life for him, and when they met, it became so painfully obvious how close to death she had been.  
  
He had appeared in her life when she felt like she died everyday and the word "happiness" was a kick in the gut, a mocking noun that ridiculed her and laughed straight in her face - an unobtainable state that others had created to have something to strive for.  
She had felt no happiness. Just anger and fright, loneliness and chaos.  
  
But then _he_ came and he had been so kind - genuinely kind and reliable. And it didn't take a lot of coaxing from him for her to wanna keep breathing. She didn't notice it at first, but he made everything easier and she actually started to look forward to life.

The first time he touched her more profoundly than just in passing, was the first time she felt a calm trickle through her and a sense of "home" she didn't think was a possibility. With goosebumps covering her whole body, as if hearing a song for the first time in ages, a song she thought she had forgotten but still knew word for word when it came on, a song that had acted as her protection when she was at her lowest, a song that told her that everything would be ok, and that the world wasn't completely terrible.

It was a simple touch by warm hands, but had completely consumed her and she instantly craved it like a parched soul craves only a sip of water to keep away death's door.

They were standing in the kitchen in the apartment she shared with a friend.  
Tim and she. It was early morning, and she had just ended her shift at the bar she worked weekends.  
They had known each other for a few weeks, and everything had been put on pause at that second their eyes met; her self hate, her fright and her crying, it had all taken a back seat thanks to him, and she had no idea that just _living_ should feel so good.  
  
She was in the process of making coffee for them, but it had taken more than five minutes just to remove the lid off the coffee jar, since they couldn't keep away from one another, and Tim's lips and tongue had unhurriedly explored her skin while his hands had kneaded her flesh.  
They hadn't slept together yet, but she wanted to. She_ needed_ to, but the whole thing made her a bit anxious since she hadn't been _here_ before.  
He hadn't even seen her naked, even though she felt like she had bared her soul to him, letting him see the true side of herself in the process, and he hadn't backed away from it, or even given it a single thought if it would be too much of a hassle. He needed her as much as she needed him.

_"You're very tense,"_ he whispered as his hands kneaded her shoulders.

She pressed herself closer to him.

Tim's hands continued to rub over her skin, and she slowly lowered her arms along her sides and closed her eyes. Resting her forehead against his chest as his hands started to work harder and his grip got rougher.

_"You're so taut, Amy. It's like you have rock under your skin."_

She winced as he hit a sore nerve and flinched a little, but absolutely loved the mixture of pain and goosebumped, ecstatic pleasure his hands provided. She bit her lip. She had never been touched like this before and she didn't know how to handle the feelings that rushed in her and made her mind crystal clear and her body completely relaxed.

_"When was the last time you had a massage?"_ he asked.

_"Never."_

_"Never?"_

She shook her head.

_"I normally don't let others this close,"_ she murmured. _"I was raised not to rely on others, and that I'm supposed to fend for myself."_

Tim stopped what he was doing and just looked at her.

_"There wasn't a whole lot of physical contact in my house when I grew up. I was never...you know...touched or hugged..."_

_"I am so sad to hear that, love. What a horrible way to grow up."_

_"Yeah, well..."_ Shrugging as she looked down on the floor. _"I never knew any other way, so..."_

Hooking a finger under her chin, he gently lifted her face.

_"Does what I do feel good?"_

She nodded.

_"Do you want me to continue?"_

She nodded again and he gave her a smile. Caressing her cheek with his hand.

_"Turn around,"_ he whispered as he gently guided her around.

Doing as she was asked, she took a deep breath as he brushed her hair out of the way, and the feeling of his hands on her bare skin made her shoulders convulse somewhat and fill her stomach with butterflies.

He began by her hands and touched softly, letting his fingers glide between hers and around her wrist, grasping, holding, pinching and kneading gently, tracing his hands upwards, his fingers touching the crook of her arm and circling her elbows with the pads of his thumbs. He dipped his head down and gave her shoulder a kiss as his hands traveled upwards along her arms, and she moaned quietly, cocking her head to the side as he pecked kisses on her, she could feel the tip of his tongue on her skin as he kissed his way to her neck and behind her ear, causing her whole body to instantly turn warm and fuzzy.

She leaned into his kiss. Her eyes drifting shut by his actions and the proximity of his body, she felt so secure with him so close, breathing on her skin, caressing calmness and love onto it.  
It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

_"You ok?"_ Tim whispered.

_"Yes,"_ she whispered back.

_"You want me to keep going?"_

She nodded, and turned her head to look at him. He smiled so reassuringly, there was nothing but love and affection in what he was doing and in what he experienced being with her.

She tipped her head slightly forwards and closed her eyes, and when his lips touched the back of her neck, she inhaled, like she had been startled, and she could feel tears burn behind her eyes.  
Her breathing grew uneven and she opened her mouth as if trying to catch her breath.  
He pressed himself against her as his hands kneaded their way up her arms and over her shoulders. His mere presence and his unselfish act caused the tears to break through and roll down her cheeks.  
She didn't understand what was happening. It was like she had been swimming underwater for a long time, and his touch made her break the surface, allowing her to take that much needed breath just before she passed out. She bit her lips together, trying to stifle herself and her emotions, but it all became so overwhelming and she unintentionally let out a whimper.

It made him instantly let go of her and take a step back in the sheer surprise.

_"Amy, what's wrong?"_

She felt so stupid, she didn't wanna cry in front of him, but she didn't understand what had just happened.

_"Did I hurt you?"_ he asked as he turned her around to face him.

She shook her head.

_"No, I'm sorry..."_

_"What happened?"_

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I don't know..."_

Wrapping both her arms around his middle, she leaned her head against his chest where she gave a little sigh.  
Enfolding her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head as he drew her as close as he possibly could. His hands moving up and down her back, as he hummed soothingly.

_"It's ok, Amy,"_ he whispered.

Standing silently in the middle of her kitchen, tears kept finding their way from her eyes. But it was ok, she felt like she had shed a layer of emotional skin in front of him, and she loved that feeling. Never could she have known that a simple touch would feel so good and elicit such strong emotions. She had never felt so at peace as she did in that moment, with her head pressed against him, listening to his heartbeats.

_"Thank you,"_ she sniffed and buried her face in his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently "Touched-Starved" in an established thing, and when I first heard of it, my mind salivated, and I thought "Where have this thing been all my life?!"
> 
> yaoussaa!


End file.
